1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to television systems and, in particular, to television systems that can simultaneously display more than one image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today""s conventional television systems are frequently capable of simultaneously displaying multiple images originating from different image signals (i.e., different channels). In these television systems, commonly referred to as picture-in-picture (PiP) systems, one or more of the images (the xe2x80x9csub-imagesxe2x80x9d) are reduced in size and displayed within or alongside the other image (the xe2x80x9cmain imagexe2x80x9d). Conventional PiP systems require the use of expensive and complex circuits to sample, digitize, compress and insert an image signal corresponding to the sub-image(s) into an image signal corresponding to the main image.
A number of television channels broadcast an image signal that includes a moving xe2x80x9cticker tapexe2x80x9d image portion, which is essentially a continuously moving banner image. Popular uses of such a ticker tape image portion include displaying stock prices, a news flash, sport scores or weather information along the bottom of a television screen. Systems for independently generating and displaying a ticker tape image are known. A drawback of conventional PiP systems, however, is that they do not provide for viewing only the ticker tape image portion from one image signal (i.e., one channel) in essentially its original size, format and display area location, while viewing an image from a different image signal (i.e., another channel). In other words, the conventional PiP systems do not allow a user to just view the ticker tape image from one channel, while viewing a program from a different channel.
Still needed in the field, therefore, is a ticker tape PiP system that provides for viewing the ticker tape image portion from one image signal while viewing an image from a different image signal. In addition, the ticker tape PiP system should be relatively inexpensive and simple.
The present invention includes a ticker tape PiP system that provides for viewing the ticker tape image portion from one image signal, while viewing at least a portion of another image from a different image signal. For example, the ticker tape PiP system according to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention enables a user to just view the ticker tape news flash of CNN (i.e., a ticker tape image portion originating from CNN), while viewing another television program of CBS (i.e., a different image signal originating from CBS). The ticker tape image portion can, for instance, be displayed in its original size, format and display area location, typically at the bottom of a television cathode ray tube""s (CRT""s) display area, while the other image is displayed in the remainder of the CRT""s display area. The ticker tape PiP system does not require the use of expensive and complex circuits to sample, digitize or compress either of the image signals and is, therefore, relatively inexpensive and simple.
One exemplary embodiment of a ticker tape PiP system according to the present invention includes an image display device (e.g., a television CRT), a first tuner and a second tuner. The first tuner is configured to receive a first image signal (e.g., an RF image signal) corresponding to a first image and to output a corresponding first video formatted signal. The second tuner is configured to receive a second image signal corresponding to a second image that includes a ticker tape image portion, as well as to output a corresponding second video formatted signal.
This exemplary embodiment of a ticker tape PiP system according to the present invention also includes a video switching subsystem for receiving the first and second video formatted signals and for selectively switching an output to the image display device between Red-Green-Blue (RGB) formatted display signals derived from the first video formatted signal and from the second video formatted signal. The ticker tape PiP system also includes a microprocessor for sending a timing signal to the video switching subsystem to control the selective switching. This timing signal controls the selective switching of the video switching subsystem in such a manner that the image display device sequentially receives an RGB formatted display signal corresponding to a predetermined portion of the first image and an RGB formatted display signal corresponding to just the ticker tape image portion of the second image. In this regard, it should be noted that the predetermined portion of the first image is essentially that portion of the first image unblocked by the presence of the ticker tape image portion. Operation of the ticker tape PiP system, therefore, provides for the image display device to simultaneously display the ticker tape image portion and the predetermined portion of the first image to a user. One skilled in the art will recognize that ticker tape PiP systems according to the present invention are suitable for use in, for example, a television receiver apparatus.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description that sets forth illustrative embodiments, in which the principles of the invention are utilized, and the accompanying drawings (in which like numerals are used to designate like elements).